


Lifeguard

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lifeguards, M/M, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru is a lifeguard. (KuroMahi, Modern AU)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 38





	Lifeguard

The pool would close soon and there were only a few people in the water. Mahiru decided to start cleaning the deck early and walked along the pool to collect the floaters. He was a lifeguard but he would often help clean after his shift ended. He watched the water in the corner of his eyes and he noticed two people walk through the doors.

Mahiru approached the two to tell them that the pool would close soon and they wouldn’t be able to swim. When he was closer, he could hear their conversation. “Hyde, I am not going to pretend to drown just to talk to a guy. Your idea is crazy. We should just go home before he sees us and—”

“Excuse me, Kuro?” Mahiru said his name to get his attention. Since they were in the same class, he recognized him easily. Their classmates were wary of Kuro and the rumours around him so they would avoid working with him on projects. Thinking simply, Mahiru decided to work with him so he wouldn’t be alone. He learned that Kuro was different from the rumours and, in reality, he was simply an awkward introvert.

Mahiru stopped in front of him and noted that he was quite fit for someone who slept through most of the class. “I didn’t think you would accept my offer to come and hang out at the pool, Kuro. But the pool is about to close soon so you won’t be able to swim very long. If you want to swim, maybe you and your brother can come back tomorrow.”

“That’s a shame.” Hyde said. “Kuro was looking forward to swimming today. He told me that he wanted to get fit to impress his crush.”

Hyde lightly pushed Kuro forward and received a small glare for his action. There wasn’t a hint of guilt on Hyde’s face and Kuro regretted asking his siblings for advice with Mahiru. Since he had been so kind to him, he wanted to get to know him better and become friends. He wasn’t very good with people though and he was worried he would embarrass himself. He should’ve known that Hyde would make things worse.

He felt Mahiru’s hand on his arm and looked down at him. He stood on his toes and whispered to him. “If you want to swim, I can bend the rules for you. You can stay and continue to swim after hours while I clean the deck. That should give you an extra twenty minutes or so. Don’t tell the others or else we’ll both be in trouble. I’m sure others will want to join if they knew too.”

“I didn’t think you were the type to breaks the rules.” Kuro said.

“Bending them is okay on occasion.” His brown eyes had a mischievous gleam as he smiled at him. He returned to his work and Kuro couldn’t help but stare at him. He pulled his eyes away and sat on the edge of the pool. After he dipped his legs into the water, he realized that his brother was gone. He likely left while he was talking with Mahiru.

“Why is my brother so troublesome? Can’t deal.” He groaned softly and lightly pushed himself off the edge to sink into the water. Honestly, he could imagine Hyde making the conversation more awkward. He was still worried that he wouldn’t know what to say to Mahiru and he might end up embarrassing himself. Kuro casually swam on his back and stared up at the clouds.

He heard a bell ring and Mahiru started to usher the people out of the pool. Kuro started to climb out as well but Mahiru gestured for him to stay. He lifted a finger to his lips and winked at him. He turned to the others and clapped his hands. “The pool is closing so please get out of the water. Don’t run. Take all your belongings with you.”

After everyone left the pool, Mahiru walked to Kuro who was floating near the edge. When he noticed him, he stopped swimming and looked up at him. The water was shallow so Kuro was able to stand in the water easily. Mahiru slid into the pool to join him and swam around him. “You said you wanted to get fit to impress a guy but you’re already attractive.”

“I don’t know why my brother said that.” Kuro lied and sank deeper into the water. “I’m not the jock type and I enjoy video games more than sports. But swimming is nice when I can float around at my own pace. Thanks for letting me stay after hours. I’ll help you clean the pool when I’m done.”

“I already cleaned up the towels and the floaties so the only thing left is to fold the chairs.” Mahiru told him and they swam around the pool. While Kuro was worried about their conversation being awkward, he felt relaxed around Mahiru. He laid on the water with him and said, “I can understand what you said about floating. It’s nice.”

“Just be careful to not fall asleep and drown.” Kuro joked and Mahiru laughed along with him.

“I’m a lifeguard so I can save you. I hope you’ll do the same for me, Kuro. After all the times I saved you from being caught sleeping in class, you should rescue me at least one.” He only intended to tease him. Yet, the image of Kuro lifting him into his arms caused Mahiru to blush.

He stopped swimming and faced Kuro. Mahiru had a small frown as he said, “I was surprised when Hyde said you wanted to get fit for someone. The person must be special to you for you to want to exercise for them. I don’t know how I feel about the way they’re making you change for them. You shouldn’t have to change when you’re already a great guy. You’re funny and handsome and…”

Mahiru trailed off when he saw how Kuro was blushing. He started to worry that he said too much and swam backwards from him. They would talk in class but he didn’t know if Kuro would describe their friendship as anything more than classmates. He quickly tried to change the topic and cupped the water in his hands. “Isn’t it pretty how the sunset makes the water gold?”

Kuro leaned closer to him to see the water pool in his cupped palm. Mahiru became flustered and he tossed the water upwards to splash him. Laughter bubbled from him and Kuro couldn’t be mad after he heard the pure sound. He could only laugh along with him and playfully splashed him back. “That was a dirty trick, Mahiru. I’m learning a lot of things about you that I didn’t know. You’re willing to bend the rules and you like to play these little tricks.”

“I can say the same. I never imagined you would like any kind of sport but swimming suits you.” He said. Kuro pushed his hair from his face and Mahiru could see his red eyes better. He rarely styled his shaggy hair but the simple changed made him more handsome. Mahiru swam backwards until he felt the cold tile against his back.

He heard the door open and Mahiru stiffened. He thought another worker had caught them and he could lose his job for letting him swim after hours. The door was on the other side of the pool and he started to look over Kuro’s shoulder to see who it was. Kuro placed his hands on either side of Mahiru and he moved closer to him. Behind him, the worker yelled: “Hey, the pool is closed.”

“I saw the lifeguard leave so I sneaked in.” Kuro turned around slightly to answer the worker but he kept Mahiru hidden in his arms. He knew that he was a hard worker and he didn’t want to cause him to lose his job. “I’ll be out in a moment, Sir.”

They heard the employee leave and Kuro let out a small sigh. He backed away from Mahiru and saw the bright red hue on his cheeks. Kuro didn’t know if the blush was caused by the sunset or something else. He awkwardly looked down at the water and said, “That wasn’t much of a daring rescue but I hope it makes us even for all the times you save me in class.”

“Thank you, Kuro.” He saw Mahiru’s smile in the water’s reflection. “I’ll talk to the manager and try to convince him to give you a light punishment. Maybe, he will only make you clean the pool after hours and we can hang out like this more often.”


End file.
